Split life, Split love
by Trake
Summary: Eh, it's sort of discontinued...yeah. If you really really want to read it, be my guest.
1. Birth of a new life

I live half my life as a normal boarding student; lazy, uninspired. Working on homework 5 minutes before class's supposed to start. The usual stuff. But that's only half my life. I'm not your everyday run-of-the mill undergrad. I'm a member of a group of kids that save the world when it doesn't even know it's in danger. We're not like Super-Man, or Spider-Man. No one knows we exist outside our fellow college scholars, and they don't even know who we really are. If someone outside of my posse wrote a story about my life, it would be about two pages long. In 36 font. Bold. Quadruple spaced, even. But if someone DID know our secret...our terrible, yet wonderful little surprise...they would destroy our only true purpose. Aelita.

Aelita is a computer program. A friendly, loving computer program, but a computer program nonetheless. The computer geek of the group, Jeremie, has a bit of a crush on our computer princess. Of course, that means we want to save her from our archenemy, XANA, who is more of a computer _virus_. So when we found out we could shut him down, we thought 'Yay, no more XANA!' But when we shut him off, BAM, there goes Aelita. For about a year now, XANA has been attacking us and we keep saving the world. Chemical spills, nuclear reactions, sending us into a nuclear reactor, pulling out all the shots. But we keep beating him back while Jeremie tries to materialize (to make physical) Aelita.

Here's my role in the gang as of yet; kick XANA's scrawny butt back to the 20th century where he'll be a little 8-bit guy who walks across the screen yelling "I WLL DSTRY U!1 EVNTULY" Not while I'm around, little dude. Between my sheer power, Odd's tactics and long range, Yumi's mid-range techniques, and Ulrich's awesome samurai skillz we don't have many weaknesses. We go against blocks, tanks, wasps, craps, even XANA's new 'All-of-the-above machines' that kind of fuses all his machines together. I mean for crying out loud, those things are like Arnold Schwarzenegger's on wheels with metal armor and laser cannons. It wasn't a pretty sight when we first discovered that they can also run you over. And spit acid. And have closable shields. And have super powerful tri-lasers. And really don't resemble ANYTHING about blocks at all. Over-all, they depleted Ulrich of all his life-points in about 2 hits. Then Yumi. Then ALMOST me, but I dodged at the last second and Odd fired an arrow straight through his eye. Or whatever that weird thing is. Looks like an eye to me.

Well, there ya go. That would be my life in a nutshell. Even though I'm willing to bet that most of you have absolutely NO clue what the heck I'm talking about. Or know that much about ME in general. I'm a nice person. I was pretty shy, at first ya know. Then when I made friends with Odd, we began to hang out a bit. And after I met the whole gang, they decided it couldn't hurt to add someone else to the mix. And there I go, always focusing back on our gang when I describe who I am. Fighting XANA is my life. It's who I am. Save the world. Save Aelita. Sometimes, even saving myself. This is my life. I am Alexandria Pharaoh.

So now you know who I am, what I do. What it is that happens in my life. But, hey, why not start from the beginning? It was a dark and stormy night...

Late August, 2005

...Even if it was a bright morning without any clouds in sight. One of my old friends, Shikamaru (A/N Naruto fans, hah, I'm afraid this won't be a crossover), would be disappointed without the clouds. Well, it was my first day to a new school over in Paris. I had learned to speak French in the years passed, but I was told they could all speak English so I kind of gave it up. Sometimes I would jump to speaking in either of these languages and confuse my Japanese-only mother. Sometimes there were a few _certain_ words she could understand, but we'll leave those select few out.

"Oh my god...it's only NOON! Just let me sleep in a LITTLE bit...please..." I whined to the blank air in front of me as I fell off my bed and landed on a large, growing pile of clothes that had gathered in my room. When I say big I mean **_big_**. At least it broke my fall, and I could easily find something to wear without the hassle of opening my eyes to find the pile. Again, I moaned to nothingness, "This is going to be a looooong day..." I paused to look at my dog shaggy as he pranced merrily into my room wagging his little fluffy tail in my face, seeming to laugh at me without truly _bragging_, "Man, if you could come with me to this new school, I would do ANYTHING to get you in. Stupid school rules...I know someone who was saved by a dog, for cryin' out loud!"

"Alexandria, get down here, quick! We're going to be late for the plane ride! (Translated directly from Japanese! (As if))" That would be my mother. If you like soap operas, she's for you. She's like an army of drama actors in one person. Or like half a person. We're all pretty skinny in my family. _Especially_ me.

"Yeah, mom, I know! Well, I forgot, but I still know! I'll be down in a second; can you make some eggs real quick? Thanks!" Sometimes I'm a little bit of an obnoxious, well, obnoxious person. But hey, I can relate. Skip over breakfast, only some eating, boring newspaper clippings, the works. On to the flight!

Later that day

"Oh my gosh this is such a boring flight! Why aren't there movies or something? I'm just happy I brought my laptop so I can talk with my old friends!" I shouted at some old fat guy across the lane. Sort of. He was sleeping, so he didn't hear me, but his wife did and she shot daggers in a 'if-looks-could-kill' glare. I didn't talk any more.

Shika-kun: man, this is so troublesome; Mr. Zwankeivche gave us a HUGE paper today. Man, I'll probably do it in a few days, but skip it for now. What's up on that plane of yours?

Egypt's-Alex: Eh, no movie! Nothin's happenin, and I was really hoping to see Scare Fare again! Stupid flight. If only there was a word for such awful boringness.

Shika-kun: Try troublesome, always works for me.

Egypt's-Alex: Yeah yeah, sure sure. It's to troublesome to say. Too many syllables.

DING DONG, DING DONG "We are landing in Paris Airport, please be ready for landing. I repeat, (aforementioned stuffs) Thank you for riding Ghengis Airline (Hah, I know that would be more Chinese and w/e but still)

Egypt's-Alex: Time to go, I'll talk to you after my first class. Love ya Shika!

Shika-kun: Of course you do. Who can resist me?

Egypt's-Alex: Ah shut yer yapper Shikamaru! Cya l8er!

We arrived, got off and ate, nothing special. The fact that it was about 3 o'clock in the morning seemed not to dawn on anyone here, as everyone bustled around us at the speed of the little white rabbit whose queen will 'have my head for sure'. We'd finally arrived at my dorm. It was simple enough and the other person was nice enough to be awake when I came by. Someone by the name of 'Sissy'. Seemed nice enough for me. But, nice as nice can be, the only thing I needed to happen for me was sleep. Good thing Sissy wasn't a snorer cuz she fell asleep in about three seconds. She said she'd save the tour for the morning and 'hoped I understood'. I turned faced her with utmost contempt in my eyes and said, "God bless you, Sissy. Let us sleep."

That's it! I'd write more but I seriously cannot see the keyboard as I type right now cuz it's so late and I'm so tired. So I'll sleep. Next chappie will be longer. Let me know what you think and all. Oi am I TIRED!

Disclaimer: I own everything so far except the whole beginning stuffs about C to the L. OH! And Shikamaru belongs to Naruto peeps. He's the second best Naruto character EVER(Go Kiba)!


	2. A day in the life

Man, no reviews the whole day! I was hoping I'd at least get one before updating. Eh, w/e. Here's the next chappie.

Disclaimer: Don't own squat. Well, I might own that. Who knows? But I don't own C to the L, that's for sure.

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55

Well, you know what's happened! You've been paying attention, haven't you? I arrived. I'm rooming with this 'Sissy'. In my opinion, you'd have to be crazy to name your kid that, or want that type of nickname. Unnerving, if ya asked me. But hey, who asked me?

"Did you sleep well? Or at all?" Sissy asked in what seemed to be a concerned voice. If you consider conniving and slimy concerned. But I answered all the same.

"Well, I got those five hours of sleep I wanted," She seemed confused, so I filled her in, "and I mean that in the most sarcastic way possible..." I received a brief chuckle at my...what do you call it...ah, yes, _joke_. However, I went on with my soon to be daily ritual of making my body move, getting out of bed, wearing socks, and showering. Oh! I almost forgot _getting dressed_. I bet a few of the guys in this school would be depressed at that, but I didn't quite care what they thought. I cared about getting the _hell_ out of these classes, passing for a year, and going home again. I didn't plan on making friends or anything. Who needs friends if you're just going to lose them in a year? Or that as what I was thinking then, before I met you-know-who and did you-know-what...you sick perverts! I meant going to Lyoko! Jeez, someone needs a hobby...and a life.

"Do you know where your classes are? I could give you that tour now, if you want," Sissy seemed more considerate that time, but still a little pissed. Must be these crappy mattresses. I shook my head, resolving to find my own way through something that wasn't a computer screen. Or a guy. Hah, that reminds of that one time where...oops! Must have gotten off track! Back to the story.

"Alright, off to my first class! I have no clue what it is, no clue where it's at, no clue why I'm even going to go to it when I can just skip and say I got lost, but hey! I mighty as well get going!" You know, you'd be surprised at how many times I've said that to myself. However, seeing as how for once the idea of skipping did not completely overtake my mind instantly, I decided I was going to enjoy this day. MAN was I wrong.

"Alright kids, we have a new student today! I see you're excited and I'm happy about it, but then I realize that you're just happy you get to postpone your Physics exam to study and not pay attention. Isn't that right, _Odd_?" If I thought I had heard a monotone voice when listening to Ex-Pres Bush's assassinator talk on live television to the world, I was WAY wrong to judge that guy without knowing what was out there in the world. However, after figuring out what she actually _said _and not how she said it, I was shocked to realize that other people were shocked to realize that this 'Odd' fellow was _actually _studying! I began to admire his ability to change and hoped it would influence my own ability to do the same.

'Wow, he's got a good-to-know attitude, _and _he's cute to boot! Yowza, look at that hair! Love the purple' I luckily _thought_ to myself without saying out loud. I'd have to get to know him.

"Miss Pharaoh! Earth to Alexandria! Wake up!" Huh? What? Teacher? Ah. Teacher. The one word that can change my mind from asleep to alert in an instant. What was I thinking about again? Oh yes. 'Odd'. NO! Teacher! Yes! FIGHT ALEX! FIGHT FOR IT!

"Uh...OH! Yes? I'm sorry Mrs...um..."

"Mrs. Hertz. Please take a seat next to Odd. He's the trouble maker over there with...(shudder) _purple _hair. He can give you a tour if you'd like, too, right _Odd_?"

"Of c-course Mrs. Hertz! Man, Ulrich better have a way to get me out of this," The second part was a bit out of others hearing, but I have perfect ears. It makes up for my disability to pay attention. In an ironic sort of way. I got kind of mad, but didn't pay it much mind. After class, however. That was when the phrase 'anger control' meant nothing to me whatsoever.

"Alright, I suppose you want a tour?" He seemed kind of bored and yet very alert in the meantime.

"No thanks. I can find my way on my own. Thanks, anyways, however. Oh! There is one thing. Do you know where the lunch room is?" I didn't even see it coming. Who could have expected it. Let me just give you a sound effect:

**SLAP**

BAM! Some pompous prissy little girl just comes up and removes my face. Now, you see, I'm Japanese. I went to a school for NINJA'S. I failed, but I know how to fight. And I have a temper. I'm a woman, how can you expect me not to have a temper when someone else comes up and assaults me for no reason?

"Excuse me! Do you have something to say to me? 'Cause you better say it fast before you don't have enough teeth to pronounce it!"

"Yes I do! Stay a-_way_ from my boyfriend!" Oh. She thought I was flirting with Odd? Let's teach her a bit of a lesson.

"Who? Odd? Excuse me, but he was asking me if I needed a tour, just like Mrs. Hertz asked him to!"

"Oh...I'm sorry...I just assumed-"

"Hey! Do ya want to know what they say about assuming? It makes an ass out of u and me!" Backhand to the face! A few calls of catfight could be heard, but I didn't care. That's why I didn't hear when they stopped and the principal stood next to me. Not a good sign.

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55

"Now listen, both of you! Fighting is not allowed, I don't care what the reason. You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Go back to your dorms or classes and I _don't_ want to hear any more of this!" That was the last thing before getting shut off into my room. I forgot to go to my next class, but I didn't care very much. MY day was slop...couldn't be changed. Not only did I get in major trouble, but I found out the hottest guy in my class already has a girlfriend. Not a good sign indeed...

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55

Well, next up was...kind of hard for me. So, guess who I invited to come tell it for me? Odd himself! Ha-ha, now I control the keyboard. I mean...this is still Alex. Odd is SOOOOO dreamy and I just want to make out with him and EVVVERYTHING AND-shut up Odd. I can and will cause major pain to your face. And your hair. EEEEEEK Cya next time peeps!

Ok so that wasn't even as long as the last chappie...I'm already running out of ideas, lol. So I'm possibly changing this to a duo of evil masterpiece with Kadesh! Ta! Oh, and I won't update this time till 5 reviews AT LEAST! Ok?

-Trake


	3. The fight for truth, justice, and love!

Trake: Ok, yeah, if you want disclaimer go to first chapter. Also, I have seen this new thing and decided to start doing it in this fic. You guys can like put yours in your reviews or something. It's my favorite quote of the story!

"Excuse me! Do you have something to say to me? 'Cause you better say it fast before you don't have enough teeth to pronounce it!" –Alex

This…was just cool. I mean, c'mon, that has to be the best taunt ever.

Like I said last chapter, this is told by Odd cuz it's hard to explain through Alex. Of course, this obviously means…yes, you guessed it, she discovered….that Jim always wears the same bandage on his face.

Alright, so let's go through the basic introduction of me stuffs. I'm Odd. The end.

Ok, so first off I was hangin' out with Ulrich at the cafeteria, when I saw Alexandra lookin' for a spot to sit. Seeing as how our table is pretty much the table of misfits that aren't Sissy, we had three extra spots. So, I decided to invite her over to our table. That's when it happened.

Halfway across the floor I called her name. As she turned around to find me, a block of ceiling fell down on top of her. Or, that's what I thought. Using her "awesome ninja skills that own the planet", she had safely avoided the gigantic bolder of dirt and rubble. After this whole ordeal, I was told that everyone was screaming and panicking, but I only had one thing on my mind right then: _XANA._ I quickly ran towards Alex and tried to get her to move. She ignored me, and jumped out of the way again, but she jumped right into the path of another huge boulder.

"Alex! Look out!" I cried as desperately as I could. It was too late, nothing could save her now. Of course, I was quickly proven wrong. AS I watched her desperate attempt to dodge, I realized it wasn't so desperate after all. It had looked as though she just jumped up, but she practically flew straight backwards, avoiding the second clump of steel and brick all together. I stood there for what seemed to be eons watching Alex jump gracefully, effortlessly even from place to place. I watched as her silky, auburn hair whisked away in the sun coming from the holes in the ceiling. She was as beautiful as the setting sun over the horizon of the ocean…but I knew I couldn't continue that thought. I had entrusted my like to Sam, and that couldn't be changed.

"Odd! What are you doing? Get over here, now! We have to….well, you know!" Ulrich screamed, but it sounded like a whisper coming from miles away. Of course, the crumbling of rocks right above my head seemed about two feet away. At that moment, the only thing I thought about was that one comic with the man standing under a falling boulder, and the boulder read "If you're reading this you're too close." Of course, I realized what that meant, but it was a bit too late. The boulder would kill me before I had a chance. I closed my eyes, and thought about my life. I'd only had a girlfriend for three days, and here I am having thoughts about a different girl I had just met. Maybe I deserved to die. Although, I suppose Alex must have liked that in a man.

"Geez, you idiot! You have to move when you're about to be crushed by the ceiling!" Alexandra screeched in my ear as she pushed me out of the ceilings path. I sighed of relief, but that relief was short-lived. Ulrich grabbed both of us by the arms, pulled us up, and started to tell me to go to the factory, when all the sudden he realized he was holding the hands of two different people.

"Oh, um…who are you?" Ulrich more stated than asked. I had to think of something fast.

"She's that new addition to the team I told you about!" When I told them about the new member, everyone had to leave RIGHT then, without giving me time to speak. Before I thought it was sheer bad luck, but now I was reconsidering.

"Oh, ok, well come on then!" Ulrich ran off, and Alex looked confused, but I told her we had to go, and that I'd explain about it on the way. Of course, I decided I really couldn't put it into words, so I never did. She was upset, but it didn't matter. When we got there, Yumi was already scanned into Lyoko, and Ulrich was in the process of doing so.

"Listen, Alex, you need to get into the pod. It's a scanner, it won't hurt you. Let's just say it'll lead you into a virtual video game."

"I like video games….ok, why not. I'll try it." Alex stepped into the scanner. Nothing happened. I got sucked into Lyoko before anything could happen.

"Einstein, what happened to Alex? How come she didn't get transported in?" I screamed a bit to loudly. I don't think he noticed.

"Don't worry, Odd. I just need to make her a Lyoko 'Character', let's say. It'll have to be simple, I don't have much time. Regular clothes…check….regular armor…I don't think you can actually change that…wait, default weapon is ninja skillz? Never seen that before, but whatever. Programming into database….c'mon c'mon hurry up! Done! First transfer, um…what's your name? Oh, yeah. First transfer, Alexandra!" after saying this extremely long talky speechy thing, Jeremy hits some buttons and Alexandria is transported to Lyoko….or is she?

1123581221

There, the Finnobachi(sp?) sequence appeared this chapter! Woot! Anyways, I hope I get SOME more reviews this time, last time I got squat! And now, I'm definitely doing duo of evil with Kadesh. She'll write the ones by Alex and other girls, I'll write guys.


	4. Strange occurences, a ninja, and a samur...

Fav. Quote: "I may have flunked ninja school, but I still got the skills."

I stepped into the pod thing like Odd told me to and closed my eyes and  
waited. Suddenly the weirdest feeling came over me and it was not because of  
the cafeteria food. When I opened my eyes again, I saw these little robot  
monster things shooting lasers at me. "Thanks for the welcome," I muttered  
to myself while trying to avoid them.

As I was running I stopped when I saw little bits of light floating in the  
air and Odd appeared.  
"And that's what you call materializing," Odd said with his smile that I had  
come to love. "Welcome to Lyoko! Have you met Aelita yet?"  
"Who?"  
A pink-haired girl walked up to me. "Hi, my name is Aelita."  
"Hi, you're about to get zapped."  
"What?" Before she could say anything else, I pushed her out of the way and  
got hit by one of the lasers.

"That actually hurt! I thought you said that it was like a video game!" I  
said to Odd.  
"Um yeah, but you've only lost 10 life points so you'll be fine. Just try  
not to get hit by those monsters."  
"Thanks, Odd. I'll keep that in mind." Jeez, he can such an idiot sometimes.

"Odd, Alex, over here! I think I need some help!" Odd and I turned over to  
see Ulrich surrounded by these spider-looking monsters. Yeah, I'd say.  
"Alex, you go over and help him. Yumi and I will take Aelita to the tower.  
If you have any questions, ask Jeremy."  
"Right." I ran towards Ulrich avoiding some more lasers on the way.

Now we were both surrounded by those monsters.  
"Ninja and samurai versus robot monsters, this should be interesting."  
"Ready, Alex?"  
"Ready!"  
"Just aim for the eye symbol. Go!" We both jumped into the air and Ulrich   
came down with his sword on the monster, while I came down my fist on the  
eye thing and landed perfectly on my feet.  
I may have flunked ninja school, but I still got the skills.  
The monster exploded and finally disappeared.

"One down, about 8 more to go." Great. I bet I have some handy weapons.  
"Jeremy, did you give me any weapons?" I called out to him.

"Well, no. You already have default ninja skills but I'm working on it."

Great, I'm getting shot at by a bunch of weird robot things and I have no   
weapons! NO WEAPONS? Ninja school must have said something about this.  
"Here, you can use some of these ninja stars." Ulrich handed them to me.  
"I'll distract them and you can shoot."  
He ran closer to the monsters deflecting their lasers with his sword.   
Suddenly, he spilt into three and fended off the monsters. I'm not joking,  
he really made copies of himself!

"I think I forgot to put in my contacts."  
"Now!" shouted one of the Ulrichs, and I placed a star in between each  
finger. I aimed and threw all eight stars at once. All except one, hit the  
monsters perfectly. The monsters disappeared besides the last one, and  
Ulrich jumped up and buried his sword right in it's back.  
"Nice job you two. You make a pretty nice team," said Jeremy. "But watch   
out, Alex!"

Right before the last monster disappeared, it shot a laser that hit me right  
in the back. "No, not again! I hate this feeling."  
I fell to the ground and could see my body slowly disappearing.

When I came to again, I found myself on my knees in a pod, trying to catch  
my breath. "Jeremy, you got any aspirin?"


	5. The Disease, the Plot, and The Symptoms

This time, Alexandra continued her trek across the cafeteria and sat next to me. "Well, that was quite an exhilarating experience, eh? And to think, here I am like one hour earlier and nothing seems to have changed. IS that what it's all about? You defeat this computer thing called, what was it, Aelita?"

"Er, Aelita's on our side. XANA's the enemy. We fight XANA." Jeremy said in what seemed to be an annoyed tone of voice.

"Ok, yeah, we fight XANA, own his butt, and we come out on the other side before any of it even happened!"

"Sshhh!" Ulrich, Yumi, and I all hissed in her direction. She turned around to see Sissy standing right behind her.

"Hey, Alex…what are you doing hanging around these misfits? Well, whatever you do, don't bring them into MY room. Anyways, me and my dad just wanted to give you a little school rule packet so we make sure you don't do anything…troublesome…anytime soon. Well, I'll see you tonight." With that, Sissy walked away. I wanted to scream at her for calling us misfits and saying me and my dad instead of my dad and I. Really, it was the first time any thought like that had come in to my mind, but I was happy to see it appear, as I was working on getting smart like Einstein across from me.

We walked back to our separate dorms and I chatted with Ulrich for a while, we played some games of basketball, then a bit of Tennis but we got really tired and Ulrich didn't feel very well so we went back in at about 8 and he went to bed. I read for awhile, then dozed off myself

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55

I woke up early that morning to see Ulrich lying wide awake. I could see his eyes twitching, his face sweating, but the fan was on and he wasn't even under the blanket. Now I'm not much of a med student, but I do know that it's not a good thing when someone's sweating on a cold spring morning.

"Ulrich, you feeling all right? You look pretty warm." When I didn't get an answer from him I ran up to him and smacked him across the face. "Ulrich! Ulrich, wake up, talk to me!" I remember crying over that, nearly having a heart attack. Some of the people from dorms around ours heard me, and they went to go get some help from the infirmary. Meanwhile, I got a cup and ran to the bathroom to get some cold water.

"This better work…" I stated to myself as I poured it all over Ulrich's face. He twitched, but didn't open his eyes. "Look, Ulrich, just wake up! Wake up!" Normally him sleeping through my yells wouldn't alert me much, except he had gone to sleep without his earplugs, he went to bed at EIGHT, and he fell over in the middle of tennis. Also, from the pale solemn look on his face, he wasn't in the best of shape.

Finally, the nurse arrived and said that I should leave the room, so I went to Jeremy's room and woke him up, and told him to wake up Yumi and meet me at my dorm. In the meantime, I ran to Sissy and Alex's dorm room and knocked.

"Who is it?" The most uninviting voice of Sissy's called to me as I stood there with my pajama shorts on and no shirt. I kind of forgot about the whole 'no shirt' thing, but an emergency is an emergency.

"I don't think you really care, but I would ask Alex to join me outside, if you don't mind," Cool voice, check, cold sarcasm, check, suave hair…not check. Bed hair is a no no. Well, whatever.

"Well, I don't think she wants to talk to the likes—"

"Hang on, Odd, I'll be right out. And Sissy, I think I can decide for myself whom I see or do not see," Says the mysterious voice of the only other person in the room. She opened the door and stuck her head out. "What is yawn Er, What is it, Odd?" She managed to yawn out to me.

"I don't know, but I think Ulrich is really sick. You gotta come, I already gathered Yumi and Jeremy. Come on!"

"Hold yer' pants on, dude, I need to at least put some clothes on!" As soon as she was done with this difficult and horrendous task, we rushed over to my dorm room only to find it empty. The only thing there was the unconscious body of the nurse who had earlier come to help Ulrich. The window was smashed wide open and a baseball bat sat next to it with bits of glass around it.

"What happened, guys? Where'd Ulrich go! What happened to him!" I practically screamed at Yumi and Jeremy. Yumi just stared at me, and even though I knew the answer, Jeremy finished my thoughts.

"We heard a scream, so we hurried over. When we got here, it was already like this. No Ulrich, and one unconscious nurse." Jeremy's answer was quick and astute, but the look on his face said he was worried, too.

"Look…there's…we have to…we have to find him. Who knows what could happen to him? He could get sick, or robbed…or worse," I said the last part wearily, as I knew Yumi would start to cry, too. I'll admit it to myself; I had a hard time holding back the tears, too.

"Do you think it could have been XANA? You never know what he could be up to, right?" Alex stated what everyone was thinking. She was just the only one of us who could think straight. After all, she had only known Ulrich for a day. "I mean, I know he struck only yesterday, but still…there always a chance. We should take precaution for the next few days. Just to make sure XANA doesn't catch us, too. If we get attacked, then who will be left to save Ulrich, or even the whole world, from XANA's grasp?"

We all spent shifts that day taking turns skipping class and researching these types of symptoms and whether or not any disease carried them all. I felt like Greg House from his TV show, _House_™. Nothing came up about any type of disease like this, though. However, 3 days after Ulrich's disappearance, Yumi never came to school. We heard on the radio about two unconscious parents and a broken down door out about a half mile from the school, about an hour later. The address matched. What could we do about it, though? However, over the next few days, it was happening everywhere. From people we knew, too; Millie, Sissy, Jim. Although no one knew exactly WHERE Jim lived, he never showed up to school. It was a huge crisis, and this time, XANA was serious. The entire French population had been infected.

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55

"Alright Jeremy, load us up. Did you manage to download any type of weapon for Alex?" We had decided to go to Lyoko. We needed to get this over and done with, especially before we ran out of Lyoko-capable people, or, of course, Jeremy's.

"Don't worry, Odd, it's taken care of. Alright, now! (insert what he says about loading them in here; I haven't seen the show in over a year cuz they don't have it anymore, I don't remember it!) Virtualization!" Coming from Jeremy, f course, this was nothing special. But I heard a noise way in the background, probably amplified by our long range PA system running from the computer room to the pods. I paid no mind, however, as I entered the digital world of Lyoko for what could be the last time….

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55

Whoa, suspense? What's this? Well, anyways it seems we're drawing to a bit of a tad conclusion like thing here. Not a whole lot of the original love triangle I had in mind, I suppose I shouldn't have gone so quickly through those three days from Ulrich disappearing to Yumi's disappearance. Well, too bad. I'm starting to think this story is a flop, less than ten reviews on the 5th chapter, as my other one had about 25 by this time. Come on people, if you like the story than review! Boost my confidence! Tell me to update faster! If I have no reason to, I won't, so if you want it, you have to ask. That goes for Kadesh's chapter also, as people tend to write better and faster with motivation.

REVIEW OR BE EATEN BY THE HOLLOWS OF MY ARMY! PS I just recently got hooked on Bleach. It pwns you sorta, kinda, definitely.


End file.
